Phoenix At Sea
by Yudachi
Summary: Layla wakes up one morning to find herself in sleeping Yuri's embrace.


Only the faint light of the moon illuminated the pathways in front of her.

She was catching her breath. She had been running and now she can't choose the path where she would run off to.

_Where? Which way?_

It seemed to her like a hundred different paths. She had to choose now for whatever or whoever was after her was gaining on her. She could hear the hurried footsteps behind her.

_I'm lost._

It was too late. She felt a push on her back. She was falling.

No one can hear her scream.

She was falling into infinite darkness.

Then she opened her eyes.

_It's just a dream._

* * *

Layla shielded her eyes from the sunlight passing through the curtained windows.

_Where am I?_

Still lying on the bed, her eyes scanned the room. She knew where she was and his arm over her waist confirmed her thoughts.

_I'm in Yuri's condo._

But how did she end up there and why was she wearing Yuri's pajama shirt?

_I can't remember anything._

Then she saw two tall champagne glasses and the bottle half-empty on the bed's side table.

_So I drank myself to sleep. Nothing happened last night. At least nothing I _can't_ remember._

What happened before that?

_I've been to the Kaleido and Yuri offered me a place to stay for the night. He cooked dinner and talked about his job managing Kaleido Stage and career in Broadway._

A smile appeared on her beautiful thin lips when she thought about the two of them preparing dinner. She wasn't much of help. She almost burned down Yuri's kitchen. Good thing he had a fire extinguisher.

What was this strange alien feeling suddenly flooding inside her? She then noticed that she was smiling to herself. That felt weird. She seldom smiled offstage. Yuri once said to her

"_Your smile is rarer than Venus turning blue."_

Layla thought of how awkward her situation of sleeping beside him was. She had to get out of this place before he woke up. She'll replace his broken microwave oven later.

Before she could even get out of bed, Yuri's embrace held her tighter.

_Let go of me, Yuri._

But his hug felt so warm and his breathing felt so comforting. She closed her eyes once more, not to sleep but to immerse herself in thoughts.

* * *

Layla always felt that there was a void inside of her. By performing onstage, she would momentarily forget it, but she can't stop the empty feeling from coming back. Layla did well hiding this void - she was a great actress indeed.

But he saw through her world of pretenses.

Yuri had always been there. He was the one person she trusted her life with on and _off_ the stage. Yuri made her realize that she was only human and it was normal to feel hurt.

She appreciated how he would tell her stories and give her advice or help even when she never asked of it. Layla never showed her gratitude, but Yuri understood.

Layla was Ice Queen – taciturn, emotionless, uncaring, intense but controlled. Yuri was Prince Charming –invitingly friendly, warm and compassionate.

It amazed Layla why Yuri liked working with her – besides the fact that he was the only performer who could be considered her equal – despite her attitude problems. She found out why one autumn afternoon on her favorite spot outside the Stage, overlooking the serene sea.

"_I love you, Layla."_

She was facing the sea, not him, so he didn't see her eyes dilate slightly in surprise.

Layla refused his feelings for her in silence. Yuri understood. And he still loved her all this time even if she never returned any of it.

Even when she left the Stage for Broadway, Yuri's love never wavered and he kept in touch with her. He would call her at home or even at work, send her flowers occasionally, watch her performances, visit her apartment and cook for her while he was there.

Her visit last night was the first time she accepted Yuri's invitation. Until now she doesn't know why she did it.

But she had a hypothesis in mind:

_Because I love Yuri. Is that why?_

Layla had been long falling for the Prince. But she thought it was only his charm that put her in a trance. Every breathing female human who had laid eyes on Yuri fell for him. How can anyone _not_ love him? She thought it was a just a fling and expected it to pass. _But it didn't._

It has been a long time since he confessed and she didn't know if what he felt for her remains to this day. Why didn't she just tell him what she felt? _Why?_

So she _did_ love Yuri. But her strong sense of pride never allowed her to admit them.

She had been lost in her own world. Not knowing what she wants and who she should be. A phoenix at sea.

Layla turned toward him, Yuri never letting go of her slender body.

"_Do you still love me, Yuri?" _she asked in hushed voice.

Yuri felt her movements and began to stir. He pulled her towards him even closer.

"_Yeah, I still do," _she heard him say in a sleepy voice. "_Always have._"

Layla was smiling again. This time it didn't feel so strange.

_You're the only person who makes me smile like this._

She returned his embrace.

And Layla didn't feel so lost anymore.

* * *

**_Phoenix At Sea  
_**_Kaleido Star_  
_published 05-17-06_  
_edited 07-22-1__1_**_  
_**


End file.
